Harry Potter and the Heirs of Hogwarts
by Courage and Reliability
Summary: Harry meets 3 girls but has no clue they are hiding something from him. Harry also finds out that there are 5 Hogwart heirs. Who are these Heirs and who are the 3 girls? R/R pleez!


Harry Potter and the Heirs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff  
  
By: Courage and Friendship  
  
(A/N: Hey! This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic. I'm a Digimon fan but I'm also a Harry Potter fan. This may not be a really good fanfic for Harry Potter but just give me some credit for writing this and please r/r! Thanks and enjoy!)  
  
Harry Potter stood looking out the window into the dark street of Privet Drive. It was an hour until he'll be 15. Harry sighed as he waited for his owl, Hedwig, to come back. Last night he sent Hedwig out to deliver Sirius his letter he wrote that day. The Dursley's let his owl out at night but they really didn't like that idea of letting Hedwig out. He strolls over to his bed and took out his homework he had kept under a loose floorboard under his bed. He had to finish the Potions essay that Professor Snape had assigned him during the summer. Just then, Hedwig came through the window with 4 other owls. One of them happened to be Pig, Ron's owl. Hedwig had a note attached with a parcel that looked rather circular. He read the note first, it said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I think you should really look at this gift. I found it while I was out on the mission Dumbledore sent me on. It's a medallion that has a griffin engraved on it. I think it once belonged to Godric Gryffindor. When I looked on the back it had your name on the back so I decided that maybe it belongs to you. Have a happy birthday!  
  
From,  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Harry carefully opened the packaged medallion. It was colored silver and looked rusty. He turned it over and read what the writing said.  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
This medallion will belong to you when you go to Hogwarts on your fifth year. You'll need this to help you defeat Lord Voldemort. The other medallions will go to those who are either in the house or deserve them. This medallion belonged to Godric Gryffindor and only the heir of him can release its powers.  
  
Harry read the writing over and over again. Even though he couldn't read the writing he had a feeling that he could read it. It was like he knew what writing was saying. Harry put the medallion down and went to the other owls to see what they had for him. He untied a package and a note from a screech owl then the owl flew off into the night. It was from Hermione!  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I hope this present will become useful in later times. I received a letter from your godfather explaining the medallion of Gryffindor. I somehow knew you belonged in Gryffindor then rather be in Slytherin.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry set the card on his nightstand and turned to the package. He opened it and found a book of spells for defense. He paged through the book to see what spells are in the book. He found several spells that might come in handy for when facing Voldemort or at least the Death Eaters. The next package was from the Weasley's.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? Sirius already told me about you being the heir of Gryffindor. Sounds rather freaky if you ask me. Hermione is a prefect and she's excited. I knew she would be one someday. I met this one girl the other day and she was from the USA School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's a fifth year like us! Mum got your present for you if you don't mind. Have a happy birthday!  
  
From,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry opened the package and it contained a small trunk. He raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at the message it came with.  
  
Harry,  
  
I hope you like this. We met up with Remus and Sirius one day and Remus wanted to give you this. He said Sirius and he made it just for you. It has secret compartments in it. It will enlarge itself when you say Padfoot and shrink when you say Moony.  
  
From,  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
Harry had never had a gift like this before. He put it aside and tore open the letter from Hogwarts. It contained the school supplies list and a letter saying the usual things when he felt a badge inside. Harry took it out and read the letter it came with:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you're a prefect. Please meet your other prefects in front of the train before going off with your friends. Hope to see you.  
  
From,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Headmistress of Hogwarts  
  
Harry stared at the badge until the Weasley's flying car appeared in front of his window. Mr. Weasley was driving this time though. Harry opened the window.  
  
"Good evening Harry! I already talked to your aunt and uncle about picking you up. Dumbledore said it's all right if we pick you up on a night so we won't attract attention to ourselves. We're supposed to keep you until you go back to Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley explained as Fred and George got all his stuff into the car.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry said gratefully as he climbed up into the car.  
  
Ron was in the car also. Harry showed Ron his medallion, leaving him speechless.  
  
"So this is the famous Harry Potter, eh?" asked a voice in the back seat. Harry turned to see 3 girls riding in the back seat of the car.  
  
"How are you girls?" Harry asked them.  
  
"My name is Christina Pitcher. I'm a fifth year from the American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A girl said. She had long blonde hair, gentle blue eyes, and fair skin.  
  
"My name is Allison Johnson, but my friends call me Alie. I'm also a fifth year student from the same school as Christina." The other girl explained. She had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes.  
  
"My name is Amanda Chakur. I am a fifth year and I go to the same school as Alie and Christina." This girl had long brown hair and a nice tan. Her eyes were brown.  
  
"What are those pedants you're wearing around your necks?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Oh these," Christina motioned to the medallion. "I got this the day I arrived in London. It has a raven engraved on it and this weird writing, which I never knew I could read. Alie's has a griffin and Amanda has a badger." She explained.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He had found the other heirs, besides of Slytherin's heir. Alie had the exact same one as Harry so she also was the heir of Gryffindor. Christina was the heir of Ravenclaw and Amanda was the heir of Hufflepuff. He wasn't sure who was the heir of Slytherin, maybe except Malfoy, Harry's archenemy.  
  
"We found these 3 on the run from You-Know-Who." Fred explained.  
  
"Voldemort was trying to get his hands on us but luckily these Weasley's found us." Amanda said in her American accent.  
  
"He knows that we are the heirs. As of what we heard, if all the heirs come together, they become more powerful then they are alone. We also heard that there are 2 Gryffindor heirs." Alie explained to Harry.  
  
"We each can transform into the animals that are engraved on our medallions." Christina replied softly.  
  
"Do you always speak softly?" Ron asked as the car landed.  
  
"Yeah. We have to go now; I don't want your mom seeing us with you guys. We're suspected to be passing information around. That's why we were sent here coz Dumbledore trusts us." Alie said before taking off with Amanda and Christina on her heels. They disapparated into thin air.  
  
"I guess American students learn how to apparate within their first and third years." Fred replied amazed.  
  
Who are these 3 girls? Who's the heir of Slytherin within Hogwarts? Find out on the next chapter. 


End file.
